Please, Don't Say Anything
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have a small fight, and the older man leaves. Two weeks later, Kakashi returns and he confesses something major. KakaIru, not graphic, no smut, sorry.


**A/N:** I've been struck with inspiration! Okay, not really, I'm just home sick with a bad stomach ache. It's been going on since Monday, and I've got an appointment this upcoming Monday. My ulcer may have made a come back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own These characters, for they are copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Curly Bones says let it be known!

CB: I do not!

K-P: Okay, I admit, that was my doing. -sweatdrop-

CB: 'Kay, well since that's cleared up, I heard you got dumped.

K-P: That's old news. And I wasn't dumped, my cousin was.

CB: You mean that really funny tall girl, whom refers to me with a French title?

K-P: Yeah, can we go on with the story?

CB: Sure, the only character my friend here (K-P: Hey! I saved your ass!) owns are Arashi, Genki, and Kitazawa. Are you sure those are real names, Kabuto-pants?

K-P: Two are...not sure on the last. I heard it some where.

Dadisbigandscary,Hinataisscaredofhim

Home alone, again. Ever since that small fight we had two weeks ago, I havn't seen my roommate, Kakashi. It was such a stupid fight, I couldn't believe he got mad over such a little thing. To be able to help me with my situation, I've gotta let you in on it first.

Two weeks ago was Naruto's birthday, and I had decided to take the boy out for a celebration dinner. A few of his friends had tagged along. Arashi was some exchange student from Rock Country, Genki helpped tutor the blonde boy when I couldn't, and Kitazawa was a man Naruto had befriended at school. I hadn't heard of the boy before, for I usually did from the flambount kitsune boy. I had left a note on Kakashi's bedroom door before I left telling him where I had gone and when I may be back. See, the slightly older man had a quirk where he got worried about me if I didn't leave a note or tell him I went out. In all of my years in pyscology, I've come to the conclusion that this had something to do with his childhood.

See, I do not know much about my dear friend and roommate. We met in the last year of high school and have been friends since. Ten years may have passed by, but he still hasn't told me much. I know that his mother died at birth, and his father committed suicide a few years later, but I know of no other relatives or sibilings or friends. He never leaves the house unless it's for work, groceries, or emergencies. I keep trying to get him out, but he refuses, and once in a blue moon gets plain nasty about it. I just shrug and continue on with my day.

The returant is a simple one with great food. There was a large array of ethnic foods from perogies to geros, recently imported from Germany beer to fine aged wine from Greece. As I should mention, everyone in our group was over the legal drinking age. When our drinks had arrived, simple lagers all around, Kitazawa made a toast to the birthday boy. Naruto blushed unashamed. Our meals came soon there after, saurkraut perogies with a side of kealbasa and baked potatoes. A wonderful mixture of German and Polish foods.

Naruto talked amongst his friends, while I made simple conversation with Kitazawa.

"So, where did you and Naruto meet, Kitazawa-san?"

"In our Ukrainian culture class. We have been paired on a project recently. When did you meet Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei?"

"His parents were friends of my own. I meet Naruto only a few times before his parents passed, then lived with the boy after. He's such a sweet kid."

"I heard that Iruka-sensei," Naruto exclaimed from the other side of the table. He pointed an acussing finger at me, a blush maring his cheeks.

"I did say it loud enough for you to hear it," I stated to make it seem like I set the boy up. Arashi laughed at the boy before going back to her blank stare and zonned out body language. Genki continued jaggering away with Naruto, her red hair being swept back behind small ears a few times. I think she was seeing the elder brother of my adopted brother's friend, Itachi was his name. Naruto had a crush on his friend, Sasuke, a pretty quiet kid, who had arrogence written across his fore-head, or so it seemed. Arashi was seeing his cousin, Sai, a very...how to say it....awkward artist. The most beautiful sketches and paintings, yet devoid of emotion, much like Arashi herself.

I couldn't tell you anything about Kitazawa, as mentioned before hand, I had never heard of him before this celebration. He seemed decent enough, pretty quiet and only speaking if something caught his interest, or he had a real urge to speak up. The green haired boy kept up with Naruto's conversation, using a pet name (something like "Kit" or "Goldie") to acknowledge Naruto when he was spoken too. I watched from my corner of the table, enjoying the company in which each person brought. But the night didn't last long.

I payed for the dinner since it was suppose to be my treat anyways and started towards the silent street. Kitazawa tagged along, seeing as his own home was down the same path. I was partcially smashed, swaying back and forth as I walked, Kitazawa having to catch me a few times to keep from falling to the grass-less road. "Which house is your's, Iruka-sensei?" I pointed to a tall gray victorian-style house with one light on in one of the towers. That was Kakashi up and waiting for me in his room. I opened the door and let myself and the greenette in. The man with me helped me up the stairs and into my room right at the top.

My housemate had come in as Kitazawa was pulling off my coat and shoes, helping my drunken body into the bed. I was to out of it to tell what Kakashi and naruto's friend argued about, and never got the story. The next day, the gray-haired man yelled at me for letting a stranger into the house. We argued back and forth until he tripped over his words and left. I could imagine the tail between his legs like that of the dogs he trains and keeps.

I now sit in the living room grading papers and petting Pakkun while the rest of the dogs lounge around the three story building. I hate being here alone. The house has an eerie feel to it if left alone, which I am feeling at the moment. Sighing, I give up on grading the essays of my creative writing class at the local high school and move onto the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Pakkun follows me there, never leaving my side. I am worried for the big lugg head out there. He never leaves the house, like I said before, and I had checked his room to see if he had come back in, but no Kakashi. I'm getting really tired of this.

I see from the kitchen window people passing by the house, but one person catches my immediate attension as they walk by. It was Kakashi, and he was coming back home. I missed him, and I felt a few tears leaking down my cheeks. I forget the coffee and rush out in my socks, racing across the cold ground and jump the man. He catches me, never missing a beat throughtout my forceful hug. My legs remain wrapped around his waist, arms keeping a locked position. "Where the hell have you been, Kakashi-kun?"

"Around, sorry I didn't come home. Sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry I left like that. Most of all, I'm sorry we had to fight like that," Even under the mask I could see the apologetic face.

"I forgive you, but I'm not sure your dogs do. They've been moping around waiting for their pack leader." I stay attached to Kakashi, afraid to touch the ground. "Could you carry me in, the ground is cold." I got no reply and was dropped onto the wooden porch. "Thank you."

Kakashi kept and arm around me, which I found unusual, and lead me to the living room, seating me on the plush couch, keeping a crouched position in front of me. His head settled in my lap, he nudged my hand to pet his head. This was his comfort tactic, to make himself feel real or like he was loved for just a few moments. I couldn't deny him this pleasure, for I loved the feel of his hair, so silky and smooth, gravity-defying. I never found gel in the hair. I played with the strands of hair, keeping from asking him why.

"I needed to think things over. I got jealous of the guy helping you. I didn't know why, but now I do have a vague idea, Iruka."

"What?" I sounded so insincere, unlike me, almost demanding an answer. I felt the head in my lap shift restlessly, nervous-like. His movements were always so sure, but not this.

"I'm in love with you. Please, don't say anything. Could we just stay like this for a little bit?" Evenly, I nodded though he couldn't see me. Kakashi lifted his head enough to look into my eyes. He seemed less apprehensive after this and returned to his original position. I couldn't help but nodd off, slouching forward as I did so.

I dreamt that I had finally said "I love you" back to Kakashi, along with us living happily in our large, dog-filled home.

Dadisbigandscary,Hinataisscaredofhim

CB: Well, Hinata is scared of Big Daddy.

K-P: Yeah, poor cat can't keep her wits about her when dad sneezes or moves in that rickety chair of his.

Hina-chan: H-hey! I-i can too!

CB: See, she even sounds like the character!

K-P: Her meows are worse than that, and dad keeps calling her a Mongaloid, from some show. It's an alien. Her eyes are a little crossed, large with green irises and brown pupils. They don't fit her.

Hina-chan: I'm ri-right he-here, Cu-curly, Kabu-kabuto-pants! You are all s-s-s-s-so me-mean to m-m-m-m-m-me! -runs under couch to cry-

CB and K-P: Gomen Nasai, Hinata-chan.


End file.
